Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fused bicyclic heterocycle derivatives of the formula (I), to their use as acaricides and/or insecticides for controlling animal pests, particularly arthropods and especially insects and arachnids, and to processes and intermediates for their preparation.
Description of Related Art
Fused bicyclic heterocycle derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, for example in WO 2010/125985, WO 2012/074135, WO 2012/086848, WO 2013/018928, WO 2013/191113, WO 2014/142292, WO 2014/148451, WO 2015/000715, EP 15191440.5, EP 15197267.6 and EP 16152384.0.
However, the active compounds already known according to the documents cited above have some disadvantages on application, whether because they exhibit only a narrow range of application or because they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.